Alexis Glass-Mason
Alexis "Lexi" Denise Glass-Mason is Tom Mason's and Anne Glass's daughter, and half-sister to Hal Mason, Ben Mason and Matt Mason. Story Season 3 At least 9 months into the invasion Anne found out she was pregnant with Tom's child."A More Perfect Union" The baby was born at least 7 months later. Tom announced the baby's name at the forum. Alexis showed signs of being "advanced" early on, being able to pull herself up in her bed, move around freely, track movement, and talk only a week after being born- actions which were only seen by Anne and which frightened her."On Thin Ice""Collateral Damage" Some time later, Anne has Roger Kadar run a blood test on Alexis and found she had alien DNA in her blood stream."At All Costs" Dr. Kadar later explains to Weaver and the others that this meant Alexis is a human-alien hybrid, an entirely new species. Fearing that the revelation of a hybrid child might cause the citizens of Charleston to harm her child, Anne knocks out both Kadar and her friend Lourdes (who was secretly implanted with Espheni eye worms, making her an unwilling Espheni agent) and flees, but she and Alexis are soon captured by the Espheni."Search and Recover" 2 months after Alexis is born, she and Anne are found by Tom after the attack in Boston. Alexis' alien DNA has caused rapid growth; she is physically now six years old and fully capable of speech. When they get to safety in the resistance, Anne spend her time resting in a tent. Meanwhile Alexis is approaching the cage for Lourdes who's still bound to the eye worms. As Alexis touches her chin, she cures Lourdes and the eye worms are dragged to her hand instead. As her father Tom and Weaver are watching, she kills the eye worms by closing both of her hands and later when she opens them, the eye worms have vanished and turned into dust."Brazil" Season 4 22 days after travelling back to Charleston and safety, the 2nd Mass is finally near home. However, things are not so simple as the Espheni attack heavy and hard with new weapons never before seen. Just before the attack, Lexi makes an ominous comment, "We don't all have to die here." . As the Espheni is dropping large obelisks that create a grid that keeps everyone grouped together on the 2nd Mass forces, separating loved ones, Ben grabs Lexi and runs off with her to safety along with Lourdes and Maggie."Ghost in the Machine" 4 months pass in which Lexi continues to change, she now has platinum-blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin. She sets up a safe zone for Ben, Maggie, Lourdes and many others. When Ben wakes up from a coma, he notices her as a young woman with a long white dress. He notices Alexis's necklace and ask her what it is, to which she replies unity. Confused he asks her who she means and she calmly replies "All three of us.". After a moment of silence, Lourdes tells Alexis that everyone is ready for her, and she is thanked for bringing these news. She then comforts Ben and tells him that she is protecting him now instead of the other way around. Too confused by the situation, Ben tells his half-sister that they should find Hal and the other family members, but Alexis promises Ben is safe in Chinatown. At night while she is meditating, some moonlight comes in through the window, which she then touches, and makes it chime. Appearances Personality Coming soon Trivia *She marks the beginning of an entirely new species. Unlike any other human, Alexis has alien DNA in her blood. Gallery Alexis.jpg Alexis Glass-Mason 1.png Alexis Glass-Mason 3.png Anne alexis.png Alexis Glass-Mason 2.png Alexis Glass-Mason_Lourdes Delgado.png Alexis Glass-Mason.png Alexis Mason.jpg Alexis&Ben.PNG Alexis-Crying.PNG Alexis-S4.PNG Alexis Glass-Mason - Profile.png Alexis 345.jpg Alexis 874.jpg Alexis 693.jpg Alexis 999.jpg Alexis 974.jpg Alexis-Crop.PNG Alexis 845.png Alexis 7465.jpg Alexis 8873.jpg Alexis 569.jpg Alexis 56789.png Sources Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Espheni Category:Main Character